Sacrifices
by Atka Meadows
Summary: Bella confronts her father about the marrage. And learns that Tanya, Edwards old girlfriend from the group of female vampires, has come to forks in search of help.


I rubbed my wedding ring with my thumb as Edward sped down the highway to my house. "Could you slow down?" How was I going to tell Charlie that I was getting married? In an instant I could see his world collapse around him. His only child making, in his eyes, the biggest mistake of her life.

Edward slowed the car down, the speedometer hovering around 80 miles per hour. "Worried?" His eyes caught mine and held my stare. "We don't have to do this now… I don't want you to force-"

"Edward I want to…" I pushed myself to look away, "I just need time to word this to Charlie." Staring out into the road didn't help me any. Well what did I expect that an answer would come running across the street?

Edward slammed on the brakes, causing me to fly forward. He stopped me with his cold granite hand on my chest, knocking the wind out of me. "What was that?" I spoke catching my breath. I studied his face when he didn't give me an answer. He was concentrating on something. He stared out the window into the forest. "Edward?"

The back door opened and then slammed as Alice shifted herself into the middle on the back seat, leaning forward so her face was in between the two of us. Edward lifted his foot off the brake and let the car slowly crawl forward. I didn't like this. The look on both there faces… the speed in which Edward drove… what was happening? "Edward?" My voice broke. Now anger surged through me. I hated being left in the dark. "Damn it will someone tell me what's going on?"

Edward's face relaxed and Alice sat back. "It's nothing… don't worry." The silver Volvo began to pick up speed, much to fast for my comfort, but I ignored it. I knew they had been talking in their minds, and they were keeping something from me. Something important.

"Tell me, please." I begged Alice. I knew I was getting nowhere with Edward. He shot a glance at his sister and Alice sank down into her seat.

"We just have a visitor… that's all…" She muttered through her teeth. "I just wanted to warn Edward about bringing you over… Tanya has a bit of a temper…" Edward and Alice glared at each other.

Tanya… the name sounded familiar. Then it clicked. When Edward stayed with those female vampires, something happened between him and Tanya. He assured me it was nothing. By his reaction to the name I thought otherwise. I pushed the thought aside. I had more important things to think about other than jealously.

Within seconds we pulled up to the front of my house. My mind was suddenly sent into a frantic motion. What was I going to say? I could see the glow from the TV from where I sat in the passenger side. Edward opened my door and held out his hand for me to take. "Are you sure about this?" He whispered in my ear as I stood up.

"Yes…" I was still trying to word what I was going to say in my mind. I could hear the blur of the baseball game as we walked into the house. Alice had left, but I soon wished she had stayed. Or maybe jasper should have come and he could calm down the wrath of my father. Charlie wasn't going to like this. Not one bit.

"Bella!" Charlie called, "I'm in the living room." Well I could have figured that out.

"Oh hey dad…" I took a step towards the living room but then I turned on my heal and headed back to the kitchen. Edward stopped me, his eyes looking at mine in confusion. "Maybe I should start dinner first… we can talk over dinner."

"But I wont be there…" he had a slight smile. I sighed. I knew that. I didn't want Edward to watch me have an argument with my dad. "I think we should do it now…" His eyes were sincere. I took in a deep breath and nodded. Squeezing his hand a little tighter.

As we walked in Charlie sat up and stared at Edward. "Oh hey… What are you two up to?" I let out my breath and sat down on the couch beside the sofa. Edward sat on the armrest, still holding my hand. Charlie looked at the two of us and I watched as a wave of fear struck him. "What's going on?

"Dad… We need to talk to you about something." He glared at Edward.

"Well… remember we had that talked… about you wanting to know if I was going to leave." I took in a deep breath. And held it as I struggled with my words.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice was soft and shaky; it almost looked as if he was going to cry.

I went to speak but felt a tight knot in my throat. The only thing I could do was hold up my left hand. Charlie starred at it for a long moment. And then stared into my eyes.

I could see as anger washed into his face. I winced wondering how much his words were going to hurt. Edward saw this and put my hand into his other, rubbing my shoulder. I was so glad he made me do this know. I don't know what would have happened if I had to face Charlie alone. Edward rubbed the tears from my face and pulled my chin up so I was staring into his eyes. He smiled a light pleasant smile. Causing my heart to sink. He dropped his hand slowly and we turned back to my father. The anger had disappeared. I could see sadness, but something shocked me. The corners of his mouth rose a little.

"You know I disapprove…"

I nodded slightly in response and then looked to the ground.

"You are way too young. You haven't lived you life yet." I guess my dad was right about that with one of us. I waited anxious for his voice to rise. But it didn't. "Why do you feel the need to get married?"

The question shocked me. Was he really thinking about this? Why was he so calm? I thought about an answer in my mind but as I brought my eyes up I realized the question had not been attended for me. Charlie looked at Edward.

"I love her…" Charlie sighed, and Edward continued. "I want to be there for her. I want to make sure she will never get hurt." I looked up at Edward and I could see in his eyes that these were human feelings he was letting out. "Call me selfish but I want to be the shoulder for her to cry on. I want to be her security blanket for anything that terrifies her… even if she is only a little terrified. I want to help her when she has hard choices to make. But only help… I will always let her make her own decision. And… fifty years from now…" Edward looked into my eyes and held my hand a little tighter." I want to be sitting on the porch staring into her eyes and holding her hand. I don't want to miss one moment of her and I don't want her to miss one moment of her life."

Charlie starred at the two of us. We were looking into each other's eyes. Edward kissed my hand and turned back to Charlie. My heart was beating so fast I was glad Charlie didn't have hearing like Edward. Charlie stood and walked to the window looking out. "Your mother and I married early…" he began a little wary. "When her father asked why, I only told him I loved her. I couldn't think of anything else. I just summed it up into love." His eyes turned to us and I could see the pain. "The truth was, I didn't actually know what love was." He walked over and stood in front of us. "It was like, one of those words you know, but you can't define. I didn't know that so many sacrifices were involved just to love one person." Edward nodded as if agreeing with Charlie. Charlie smiled pleasantly at me. "When you were born… that's when I felt love. I would gladly lie down and die just to have some guarantee of your happiness. If someone were to ask me what love was… I would tell them what Edward has told me." He paused. "Of course." He continued after a moment of thought, "Your grandfather said no and before I knew it, your mother was in the passenger seat of my car and we were headed towards Vegas." Charlie chuckled but then I saw the pain come back to his eyes. He spoke softly and slowly now. Pronouncing ever words and giving it its own meaning. "Your grandfather never got the chance to walk your mother down the isle." Charlie kneeled down so the he was eye level to me. "Bella I am strongly against you getting married. It will wreck your life. But like I said… I would gladly lie down and die just to have some guarantee of your happiness… I trust you know what's best." He winced, "I want to be there at your wedding…" Pain flowed through his eyes, "I don't want you to run away and I never see you again. And so I leave the decision to you. I will always disapprove but this is your life and I know you know the consequences of your decision."

I couldn't help myself. Charlie had surprised me. I through my arms around him and let the tears flow. I could hear him as tears ran down his face. "Thank you dad… thank you." Edward sat there and just watched, patient as ever.

Charlie finally pulled away, hiding the pain in his eyes. "I must be going… I'm having dinner at Billy's." He kissed my cheek and ran his hand down my hair, "My little girl…" he was in pain. He got up and put his coat on. I still sat on the floor on my knees. "I love you Bella." He didn't wait for my to tell him I loved him. He just walked out the door. Edward slid off the armrest onto the couch and pulled me onto his lap.

I was shaking as I laid my head on his chest, my body collapsing into his, fitting his every curve. He smoothly ran his fingers along my face. Once my body relaxed and the shaking stopped, he lifted my chin with his cool hands.

"So, is it time to call Renee... I figured so she doesn't hear it from Charlie." Edward smiled his crooked smile and i sighed. Happy he was here with me.


End file.
